Puppet Master One-Shots!
by PuppetKween
Summary: Some Puppet Master pairing drabbles for fun! Ships: Blade X Jester, Torch X Tunneler, Decapitron X Leech Woman, Shredder Khan X Drac, Six-Shooter X Pinhead, Axis Puppet couples -Not subject to these Pairings! I do take requests
1. I'll Be Your Hands (Blade X Jester)

A/N: Thanks for tuning in! Just a warning, this one-shot will immediately contain puppet intercourse ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) and after a long debate I decided to NOT make them anatomically correct in this one. For realism..? Ha ha...;; it's more of an experiment really...( ˊ̱ˋ̱ ) enjooyyy~

~~~~~~~~

It was the next morning and Blade woke up first, turning his head to stare over at his naked partner curled up under the covers. Admiring him and the things they did the night before, the dagger-eyed puppet closed in on Jester and leaned into his beautifully painted face. The clown's raspberry lips were parted slightly and he listened to the faint breaths that his beloved took in his slumber.

"Jester, wake up," Blade whispered.

Jester stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, but quickly sat up. He had a look of wide concern as he stared at Blade. Blade thought he would wake up more graceful and angelic, but he was cute to him no matter what.

"What's wrong...?" Jester breathed out finally, just gazing at Blade with his big, innocent-looking blue eyes.

"Mmm, nothing," Blade admitted, a smile creeping up on his face. "I just wanted to talk to you."

The clown blushed a bit and shuffled in the covers. Suddenly, a shocked gasp escaped Jester's throat when Blade's hook came snaking around his nude body and pulling him into his pasty-white form. This caused the blush on the smaller one's face to burn even brighter.

"B-Blade, what are you...?" Jester whined and gazed up at the skeletal complexion of his leader.

A sneering grin that was permanent on Blade's face seemed to be directed at him, mocking the poor fool. Jester could read him like a book, but acting like a know-nothing when he was the smartest of all the puppets sometimes gave him his own personal pleasure.

"Mmm, you feel so fucking good against me, Jester," Blade hissed and ran his nose over the top of Jester's mangled and messy hair. "I don't ever want to let you go."

Jester bit his lip, thinking about the barbaric things they did the night before. He could tell Blade was getting turned on again, and it was just by looking at him! Perhaps thinking too soon, Blade quickly had the smaller one pinned beneath him.

"Blade, you can't be serious..."

Jester's eyes grew wide, watching as Blade ran his knife down his abdomen. Jester's eyes glazed over with a hint of lust as they followed his gleaming, threatening knife.

"Last night-,"

Jester was cut off by Blade's dark chuckle, followed by a light cough.

"I can't help it, Jes. You're so damn adorable."

The harlequin just watched his boyfriend with half-lidded, glossy eyes, and hummed in his throat. Arguing with Blade was never wise, even if he had the best chance to win each time. The light behind the curtains in the bedroom burned through and the rays of the sun were bleeding over their exposed bodies. Jester cursed himself for being able to flip on like a light switch, it just wasn't fair. He didn't mind whatever Blade had in store for him because he always knew the right buttons to push.

On another note, they had no idea how they were able to imitate sexual intercourse. But there was no complaining, only taking advantage.

While Jester had been in thought, Blade had already positioned himself in between Jester's legs, rubbing their bare crotches against each other. The friction began to heat things up as some mewls and grunts departed from both of their windpipes. Jester always felt a little shy and awkward when they did their foreplay until he got used to it more, so he gently put a hand over his mouth while he made babyish whimpers.

Blade yearned to hear Jester's voice that was dipped in pleasure and sugarcoated in need. That prompted him to curl his hook-hand around Jester's wrist and pin the clown's own hand to his head so that he could listen to Jester cry for him to continue. That big mouth was bare for him to make the music he wanted to hear, and that would be soon since Blade was in the perfect position to fuck his puppet brains out.

"Oh God, Blade..."

Jester's eyes shot down to watch Blade's form nestle in between his legs, trying to adjust his body while his other hand that wasn't pinned grabbed onto the sheets tightly. He was preparing himself for Blade's gentle start that would escalate into that of a jackhammer.

With that, Blade was thrusting hard against Jester. His jaw lowered with a sneering grin toward his little clown, who immediately arched his back and neck, moaning throatily.

At first, Blade stroked his lower parts against Jester's in a long, slow fashion, but he was soon picking up the pace and rhythm. He let go of Jester's wrist and stuck his knife into the bed next to his lover's head, hissing through his opened mouth. The pale-faced masochist puppet used his hook to grab onto Jester's ankle and set his foot upon his shoulder to get better leverage as well as deeper into the bare crotch of Jester, their bodies burning with sexual rage and desire.

The rattling of their wooden bodies echoed throughout their hotel room, along with Jester's whimpers and cries for more. Blade obliged to his clown's pleas for him, continuing to slam against his mate. Blade lay over Jester, kissing his neck and panting into his ear. The hot breaths that escaped their lips seemed to form hearts that danced around their heads, while beads of sweat rained down from the both of them.

Jester's sweet groans of pleasure encouraged Blade to keep going as hard and smooth as he was, despite getting tuckered out. The clown puppet grabbed against Blade's arms to help his tired lover stay up as they tried to finish.

"I...don't...need help," Blade panted and wheezed, banging against Jester almost desperately.

"Shut...up..." Jester replied, continuing to help Blade stay propped up. "I'll be your hands Blade...like always."

Blade smirked down at his pretty doll, giving Jester a loud smack on the lips. He continued to make hard love to him until the both of them finally wailed from sheer ecstasy, their climaxes intertwining. Blade immediately rolled off of Jester and pulled him into himself lazily, breathing hard. His chest rose and fell heavily and his eyes fluttered closed, resting his hook hand above his forehead.

Jester smiled up at his partner, ruffling up some of his white hair in his fingers, breathing deeply through is nose. The both of them lay there in satisfaction and glee, the sounds of their breaths keeping the silence at bay until The fool spoke up.

"I remember when your hair used to be blonde," Jester giggled.

"That all...you have to say?" Blade inquired, raising a brow down at him. He couldn't help but smile at Jester's silliness.

"Well, I love you?" Jester chortled, rubbing Blade's cheek. "A lot."

Blade gave a sigh and kissed Jester's forehead before shaking his head slowly.

"Love you too, Jessy wes."

~End~


	2. Fire-Drill (Torch X Tunneler)

"Come on guys, we gotta get the hell out of here!" Blade yelled, ushering his friends out of the door to the old hotel they've called home for decades.

Jester, Pinhead, Miss Leech, and the rest hurried past their leader through a broken window that led outside. The fire alarm was going off and smoke filled the atmosphere, causing panic within their tiny puppet community. Blade didn't have time to investigate where the source was as his greatest concern was to get his comrades to safety.

Once he thought everyone had made it out, he followed suit, eager to do roll call.

There was just one problem that Blade would soon figure out...

And that was the problem of the two puppets that stayed behind while the rest stood outside, oblivious to the cause of this sudden scare.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Were not going," Torch stated, taking ahold of his mate's arm.

"What do you mean?" Tunneler asked, annoyed by the way Torch grabbed onto him.

"I mean't, were staying behind while those simpletons cower into the outside world over a little smoke," The metal puppet said, rolling his yellow pupils. "I started a small fire and let it burn until the smoke alarms detected it. I wanted to get everyone out of the hotel."

This revelation made by Torch shocked Tunneler but not by much. He knew Torch was an asshole but he didn't know he could be so dumb.

"What!? What the hell is wrong with you Torch!? What would have happened if the fire spread and it became too late for us to escape!?" Tunneler shouted, clenching his fists.

The soldier could not believe he was still dating this brainless metal-headed puppet with anger issues.

Torch shrugged, unfazed by his partner's tone.

"If you hadn't noticed, fire is my specialty. I know how to control it. But if that HAD happened-," Torch trailed off a bit in thought. "Uh, I don't know. Oh well," he shrugged again, dismissing how disgusted Tunneler looked with him.

He was used to this reaction.

"Why would you do something like this, Torch?" Tunneler questioned, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He was at his wit's end with his boyfriend.

Torch looked down for a moment before slowly looking back up to meet Tunneler's gaze again. He didn't want to sound lame or even weak with emotions but he had to be open with Tunneler, seeing as how he actually cared about him.

"It's for you," He replied in a low voice. "I wanted everyone out so that they would stop bothering you and I could have you all to myself for once."

Tunneler's eyes widened and his lips parted. His heart began hammering in his chest and the drill puppet couldn't keep his cheeks from burning a deep crimson red. The German soldier was in total awe over his hothead partner's words, he almost felt bad for getting so mad at him.

"F-For me?" Tunneler squeaked, placing his palm against his chest in a flattered manner. "You could have just asked, you know?" Tunneler gave Torch a tiny smirk, kind of liking his possessive attitude.

"What's the fun in that?" Torch muttered, stepping up to Tunneler and putting his arms around the more petite puppet's frame. "Someone's always needing you for something, it's about time I needed you."

The pitch black eyes of the soldier seemed to spark with colors, truly admiring his partner for once.

"Well," Tunneler began, biting his lower lip flirtatiously. "Here I am. You have me all to yourself now. Until Blade comes to look for us."

Excitement filled the Pyro's red eyes and they flashed, thinking ahead of what he wanted to do to the puppet in uniform that was all his.

Without another moment of hesitation, Torch snatched up his lover with one swift movement, carrying him bridal style to the nearest hotel room.

Torch always made the joke that where they lived was technically "Sex City" because it was an enormous hotel with endless upon endless bedrooms.

"Ohhh Torch...," Tunneler sighed, his eyelids drooping. Arousal began to engulf his body with the anxiety of what this bullet-toothed puppet had in store for him. "I am so excited, I can hardly wait."

The fireball doll only chuckled as he kicked the door open in front of him hard, disappearing inside and kicking it back shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~

Tunneler's screams filled the hotel along with Torch's grunts and moans. Torch used such blunt force during his mating that he was actually causing the headboard to pound mercilessly against the drywall, making dents into it.

The other puppets that stood outside could hear the muffled cries and they were worried and concerned for their friends still "trapped" inside the hotel.

Blade had already taken off inside to look for them, calling their names, desperately trying to get their attention. The hook-handed killer doll was not only confused as to how the smoke was gone, but where the source of that screaming came from. It sounded like a woman in despair along with a male, so he figured Tunneler and Torch had found some intruders and taken them as prey.

"Tunneler, Torch!" Blade yelled, running through the area he thought he heard the screams. "Make a noise, any noise! Where are you guys!?"

The skull-faced puppet was almost out of breath by the time he heard giggling inside one of the bedrooms, confusion plastered on his expression once more.

Without warning, he pushed the door open with his knife hand. Unfortunately, he was too short to see anything on the bed so he began his climb up the comforter. What he saw next would scar him for the rest of his eternal life.

The two love doves lay together completely naked on top of the bed, Torch still partly covering Tunneler's body. They were exchanging afterglow kisses and snickering sweet nothings to one another, Tunneler's leg draped lazily around Torch's hip.

"GUYS!" Blade shouted, causing both of them to jump out of their skin and separate. Tunneler quickly pulled some cover up to himself as a censor, his chest heaving since he got spooked.

The flamethrower puppet, however, didn't care that Blade was seeing him unclothed, since he was in the wrong for surprising them.

"You scared the shit out of us, man!" Torch growled, his body making machinery-type noises due to his startled nerves.

"Can't it, Torch!" Blade snarled. "What the hell are two doing!? We had a fire drill! You guys can't just sit back and decide to fuck when the hotel could have been burning to the ground!" Blade continued after a second's pause. "Have you lost your senses!? I expected different from you, Tunneler!"

Tunneler scrunched up in a bit of shame, not feeling like the normal, loyal solider he normally was.

Blade putting his already self-conflicted sweetheart down like that pissed Torch off even more and the temperamental Hard-shelled puppet spoke through clenched teeth to his leader.

"We'll. Be out. In a moment. Blade. Keep your fucking panties on," Torch grumbled darkly.

The white-haired puppet glared literal daggers at Torch, both of his eyehole knives popping out when he felt threatened.

"You're on thin ice already, Torch. It's my duty to keep you all safe! Get dressed and get your asses out here on the double!" Blade hissed, hopping off the bed and feeling dirty.

As soon as he was out the door, Torch touched Tunneler's shoulder, asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Tunneler sighed, lowering the blanket off of himself.

In the midst of them getting dressed, Tunneler couldn't help but smile and look at Torch before they walked out of the room.

"You know, when Blade said there was a fire drill, I laughed internally to myself," he smirked, giving Torch the "the eyes".

"Oh? Why's that?" Torch inquired, looking genuinely interested in what Tunneler had to say.

"Because," Tunneler walked up to Torch, running a hand down his chest. "There really was a fire drill. You and I made one BIG 'fire-drill'..." Tunneler smiled more, hoping Torch would get it.

Luckily Torch did because he actually started to laugh and took ahold of Tunneler's waist in amusement.

"Wow, you can be really dirty when you want to be," Torch wheezed, placing his forehead against Tunneler's.

Tunneler made a breathy "hmmph" in reply, the smile still sitting on his lips.

"Can that be our couple name?" Tunneler asked as they walked out of the bedroom toward the front where everyone was awaiting for them with angry faces.

Torch just laughed before shaking his bulbous head.

"Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want."

~The End~


End file.
